Winnie Wolf
Winnie Wolf (JP: Mercedes Wolf) is the 11-year-old (36 in The Next Generation) daughter of Wilde Wolf and Willow Wolf (JP: Heather Wolf) (Wilde Wolf's wife). She debuted in Wilde's Daughter (JP: Evil Child Beware!). She is voiced by Heidi Lenhart in the original Maple Town series and then by Melora Harte in Maple Town: The Next Generation. Personality In the original anime, Winnie is a dastardly tomboy who served as Wilde's sidekick. She helps her father come up with schemes to interfere with the heroes, though they generally backfire. Winnie is also very sarcastic, lazy, and bullies the other children by calling them names and making fun of their looks. She dislikes it when her tail is abused in any way possible, causing her rage to increase. In Maple Town: The Next Generation, she is much fiercer than she was as a pre-teen. She has become more independent and active over the years, especially when it comes to scheming the citizens. Additionally, she has become a weapons expert, possessing her own sword and shield. Appearance In the original, Winnie is a light brown wolf wearing a dark red shirt with maroon sleeves and collar, a cyan skirt, brown loafers, and blue socks. She is sometimes seen wearing a blue jacket over her shirt (specifically in the Fall and Winter). She has a fang poking from the right side of her mouth. In Maple Town: The Next Generation, she has grown taller (to a few inches shy of Wilde Wolf's height), has slightly darker fur,and a bigger fang. She wears a brown jacket over a navy blue sweater with a scarlet skirt, maroon tights, and gray boots Quotes Original *(sarcastically) What are you looking for? *C'mon father! Let's stir up a load of disaster. *Not my tail! Watch it! *Hey Patty, your ears make you look like a fool! I bet I can twist 'em into a knot! *You're such a curly-tailed worry-wart, Danny! *How dare you hit me on the head, Kirby?! *May I ask you to be quiet?! I can't live without silence! *Do you wanna fight? See what you've got, weakling! Next Generation *Look out kids! Here comes your little meanie Winnie! (snickers) *Watch my sword go crazy! * (sarcastically) Let's have a friendly fight. Sound good? * Oh Bessie....Come here. You're gonna see this. In Maple Town: The Next Generation She becomes the main antagonist of the anime. Now an adult at 36, she usually interferes with Randy Rabbit, Bessie Bear, and their friends. Her schemes were inherited from Wilde, which would still often fail. She may be a bit milder than her now elderly father (who has retired from scheming), but is still violent. Trivia *Her favorite hobbies are scaring people, telling ghost stories, and crashing events such as parties (which is more noticeable in Maple Town: The Next Generation). *Her shirt and skirt were originally intended to be vice versa colors (cyan top and red skirt), but due to an error, they were swapped (that is, red top and cyan skirt). *She is the only child character who does not attend Maple Town School. It is possible that she's home-schooled. Category:Daughters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Main Characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Adults Category:Canines